Rokushi Day!
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Conjunto de 20 one-shots y drabbles Rokushi. Espero que lo disfruten ya que habrá mucho amor *Corazón* [Rokushi Day]
1. Eternal bold

Ok, siempre digo que voy a hacer lo posible por dejar de desaparecer tanto y nunca lo cumplo. Pido una disculpa, pero es que entre tanto fandom que estoy, tantos juegos por jugar y cosplay por hacer, y la universidad que no me da tiempo de hacer casi nada xD

Nah, mentira. Tengo un apartado en mi carpeta escolar donde he puesto todos mis escritos que se me ocurren entre clases. Solo que aún no los he pasado a la PC. Poco a poco los pasare (espero).

En fin, hoy es 20 de julio, así que por lo que he visto en el fandom, es el día del Rokushi (Roxas x Xion), y como son uno de mis más grandes OTP básicamente desde que me pase el 358/2 Days, debía hacerles algo. Así que me dedicare a hacerles 20 one-shots que la señorita Ryuunoko me proporciono las temáticas de cada uno. Espero terminarlas todas, aunque me tarde.

Que lo disfruten :D

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La saga de Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Square Enix, Disney Interactive Studios y Tetsuya Nomura.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Posible OoC.

 ** _Pareja:_** Rokushi (Roxas x Xion).

 ** _N/A:_** Happy Rokushi Day!

* * *

 **Eternal bond**

 _"Las estrellas nos guían en nuestro destino. La amistad nos guía hacia la eternidad."_

—Roxas, ya es tarde. Hay que volver al castillo o van a enviar a alguien por nosotros. — La muchacha hablo tranquila, en su voz se lograba percibir lo gracioso que le parecía el estado del mencionado. Ver al chico estando tan entusiasmado a esa hora de la noche, sin duda no era algo normal de ver.

—No Xion, hay que esperar un poco más. Estoy seguro empezará dentro de poco. — El rubio entusiasmado se negó ante la petición de su amiga, observando fijamente el cielo nocturno que dominaba en Twiligth Town.

¿Cielo nocturno en Twiligth Town? Eso no se ve todos los días, ya que, en ese mundo en particular y como su nombre lo dice, siempre se está en un atardecer. En un bello, cálido y eterno atardecer. Sin embargo, raramente eran las ocasiones en la noche por fin caía; y un acontecimiento que estuvo rondando entre las bocas de los diversos habitantes es que justo ese día, habría una lluvia de estrellas, la cual, seria perfectamente visible.

Roxas no comprendía por qué tanto entusiasmo por un simple evento del cielo, ¿Qué tenía de especial ver el cielo en un día en específico? Así que decidió preguntarles a tres chicos de su edad aproximadamente: Heyner, Pence y Olette. Fue entonces cuando le revelaron que ese evento era raro de ver, ya que no era normal que la lluvia de estrellas y el día que anochecía coincidieran, así que generalmente no se podía contemplar ese tipo de espectáculos.

A demás, Olette al ser la más soñadora de los chicos (más que el propio Roxas), comento que en un libro había visto que, si se veía un acontecimiento tan especial con ese con una persona importante para ti, serias capas de compartir eternamente tu destino con esta persona, y sin importar que, estarán juntos de una manera u otra.

Esto llamo por completo la atención de Roxas, no solo por lo extraño que era de ver, sino porque también tenía curiosidad por aquel comentario que la muchacha había hecho. Y de inmediato, sabia con quien quería verla para ver si lo que dice ese libro es verdad, la persona más importante para él; Xion.

Y así es como terminaron ahí tras muchas suplicas por parte del muchacho, en sus asientos habituales en la cima de la Torre del Reloj, uno al lado del otro, Roxas observando impaciente el cielo y Xion mirándolo a él con curiosidad.

—¿Y qué es lo que tanto estamos esperando? — La duda carcomía a Xion y seguía sin comprender las intenciones de Roxas. Quería saber porque estaba tan emocionado.

El rubio no sabía exactamente qué contestarle ya que ni él sabía que debía ver. Creo que era buena idea el preguntarles a los chicos que era una lluvia de estrellas. Cuando de repente, un destello fugaz surco rápidamente por el cielo, y tras él, le siguieron muchos más.

—¡Eso Xion! — Emocionado tomo el brazo de su compañera mientras que con el otro apuntaba al cielo y una amplia sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

La azabache observó hacia dónde su amigo le decía, y la escena simplemente le maravillo. Ver el cielo siendo iluminado por las estrellas y esos adorables y brillantes destellos caer de esa forma, era como ver una danza perfectamente coreografiada.

—¡Woah! Es hermoso. — Un brillo especial adornaba sus ojos al igual que una brillante sonrisa en sus labios. Roxas observó el rostro de Xion y se sintió aún más maravillado por el brillo que irradiaba la chica que por el mismo cielo. Sin saber porque, empezó a sentir un extraño calor en sus mejillas.

Avergonzado, bajo la mirada, fijando su mirada en la mano enguantada de Xion que yacía sobre el concreto del "asiento" de ambos... Una extraña sensación empezó a surgir en Roxas, al igual que un intenso deseo de tomar la mano de su amiga. Sin pararse a pensar en el porqué de sus nuevas emociones, agarro la mano de Xion en un rápido movimiento, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Volvió a fijar su mirada al cielo, tratando de ignorar el creciente calor en sus mejillas y la intensa y profunda mirada de Xion, quien se encontraba completamente confundida y observándolo.

Xion no sabía que pensar, aquella acción de su amigo había sido tan inesperada, pero al mismo tiempo, tan cálida y gratificante. Decidió no pensar en eso y devolvió suavemente el apretón y recargo ligeramente su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras volvía a observar el cielo.

Una unión tan estrecha como ellos, no sería fácil de romper. Puede que el destino les tenga preparado cosas difíciles, pero ambos lucharan por seguir adelante. Las mismas estrellas se encargarían de mantenerlos unidos.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._


	2. Black angel

Ok, esta actualización es la más rápida que he tenido en todo mi tiempo en fanfiction xD Pero es que había estado trabajando poco a poco en estos fics desde hace dos días xD Así que, aquí está la segunda parte de mi especial del Rokushi Day!

No sé qué más decir, ya que todo lo que tenía por decir lo dije en el capítulo anterior xD Así que, disfrútenlo :D

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La saga de Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Square Enix, Disney Interactive Studios y Tetsuya Nomura.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Posible OoC.

 ** _Pareja:_** Rokushi (Roxas x Xion).

 ** _N/A:_** En este, maneje un ligero crossover con Kid Icarus. El otro personaje que manejo es Dark Pit, solo que no quise poner su nombre, pero para que sepan quién es.

 ** _Tema:_** Ángel guardián.

* * *

 **Black angel.**

 _"Por ti, soy capaz de dejar todo; mis amigos, mi familia, mi vida. Tu eres la persona que me hace feliz."_

Con cada humano, este también posee su propio ángel, su ángel guardián quien estará acompañándolo eternamente, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo. Esa era ley divina desde el inicio de la humanidad.

Los ángeles son seres hermosos, cada uno posee su propia personalidad, pero en su mayoría son seres bondadosos capaces de dar todo por cumplir su labor. Es una tristeza que tanta belleza deba estar sumergida en una eternidad llena de agobio al nunca ser reconocidos. Jamás podían ser vistos, ya que la máxima regla entre los ángeles es que estaba estrictamente prohibido tener contacto con los humanos o ser siquiera vistos.

Por lo tanto, los ángeles eran seres invisibles, trabajando en un eterno anonimato, a veces incluso perdiendo la vida. Pero estos humanos, nunca les agradecían, al contrario, tomaban los créditos ellos mismos con tal de alardear entre ellos mismos. Que seres tan mas ruines. ¿En serio debían protegerlos?

Sin embargo, no todos los humanos eran iguales. Existía un chico, rubio con ojos azules como el mar y una brillante sonrisa, siempre supo que había alguien a quien debía agradecerle por su bienestar. Aunque sus amigos y familiares lo tacharan de loco, él todos los días le agradecía a ese ser que no sabía que nombre ni apariencia tenia. Roxas era su nombre.

El ángel, con la fortuna de proteger a un chico tan especial como él, era una muchacha, inocente y temerosa por aun ser nueva, pero decidida de lo que debía hacer; de cabello negro y corto, ojos azules como el de su humano y unas brillantes y hermosas alas blancas. Su nombre era Xion.

Roxas y Xion, ambos se veían (físicamente) de la edad. Y ya que los sentimientos carnales también existían en los ángeles, no era difícil de imaginar que Xion empezó a sentirse atraída por el rubio, al final de cuentas, era un muchacho muy atractivo a la vista de todos, incluso para la divinidad. Aunque esto la lastimaba profundamente, ya que sabía que era un amor imposible y prohibido.

Una noche, mientras Roxas se encontraba tumbado en su cama dormido, Xion nerviosa decidió adentrarse en la habitación del muchacho, para así poder cumplir su deseo del corazón y poder tener, aunque sea un mínimo momento más cerca de su amado. Con pasos cautelosos decidió acercarse a la cama del muchacho y posar ligeramente su mano en la mejilla de este y acariciarla suavemente.

—Lo que daría por poder estar a tu lado, ser la chica dueña de tus sueños, ser aquella con la que envejezcas. Pero es solo un sueño, un tonto e imposible sueño. Jamás voy a ser la dueña de tu corazón… Pero tu si del mío. — Tomándose la libertad de que se encontraba a solas, en apenas un murmuro audible hablo para el chico, tratando de que no la escuchara y así no despertarlo. Retiro la mano de su rostro y cerró los ojos, haciendo lo posible por que las lágrimas no salgan de su rostro.

Dejo de prestar atención a su alrededor, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Por lo cual, nunca se dio cuenta cuando el rubio abrió sus ojos azules, y lo primero que vio fue aquel ángel de cabello negro.

—¡Lo sabía! — En un movimiento rápido, Roxas envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la chica, dejándola desconcertada porque se estaba cumpliendo su deseo, pero al mismo tiempo.

Había roto la regla divina.

* * *

Pasaron unas semanas desde aquel evento, ya eran altas horas de la madrugada y era extraño de ver cualquier movimiento en ese momento. Aun así, eso no evitaba que, a los pies de un árbol en un solitario parque, se encontraran dos seres charlando a gusto; un chico y una chica, ambos vestidos de negro y su cabellera de igual color, y unas particulares y características alas negras.

—¿Te arrepientes? — La chica hablo, quien no era nada más ni nada menos que nuestra protagonista Xion, quien, al parecer, perdió sus deslumbrantes alas blancas. Pero ahora, existía un brillo especial en sus ojos; un brillo como el que nunca había tenido.

—¿De haber perdido la entrada al cielo y que mis alas se tornaran negras? No, no me arrepiento ni un segundo. — Su compañero hablo, tenía una intensa mirada carmesí y una sonrisa ladina en sus labios. Divertido de por fin haya alguien que compartiera su pecado. —Por fin tengo la oportunidad de poder estar al lado de la mujer que amo y puedo ser yo aquel que ella también ama. ¿Qué tiene de malo todo lo demás?

Una pequeña risa salió de la boca de Xion, mientras sus ojos azules se fijaban en la luna que, se encontraba llena en esa noche. —Supongo que tienes razón. El poder convivir con Roxas estos días ha sido, sin duda lo más hermoso que he podido vivir en todo este tiempo. — Aunque no se notara, un sonrojo se había apoderado de las mejillas de la azabache.

El chico rio por lo bajo por la expresión de su compañera, le recordaba a él los primeros días que había podido estar junto a la humana por la cual sacrifico su divinidad. Divertido decidió expandir sus alas, listo para tomar vuelo nuevamente y poder ir a donde su amada lo esperaba. —Entonces no dudes más, si Roxas tanto te hace feliz, disfrútalo… Porque a diferencia de nosotros, ellos no son eternos. — Tras esto, se marchó, dejando una cantidad significante de plumas negras detrás de él.

Xion sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía con la cabeza, feliz de que alguien comprendiera sus acciones y la motivara a seguir adelante, mientras su más loco sueño se realizaba. Ser algo más con su humano, Roxas.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._


	3. Kiss?

¡Hola! :D Ok, esta actualización si me tarde un poquito más; pero es que ando muy entretenida con un proyecto cosplay y digamos que me quede un poco atorada al momento de redactar esta parte xD Pero al final logre terminarlo y me parece que quedo tierno y algo divertido. Bueno, a mí me gusto al menos.

Oh, el siguiente es con una temática bastante interesante ewe por lo que me costara un poco más el escribirlo. Espero que no más de una semana xD Por mientras, disfruten este :3

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La saga de Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Square Enix, Disney Interactive Studios y Tetsuya Nomura.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Posible OoC.

 ** _Pareja:_** Rokushi (Roxas x Xion).

 ** _N/A:_** Mi querida Ryuunoko, como siempre, te agradezco por todo el apoyo que me has dado con este proyecto *corazón* te amo.

* * *

 **…** **Kiss?**

 _"Y sin pensármelo dos veces, sin preocuparme por las consecuencias, le agarré la cara y tiré de ella hacia la mía, y nuestras bocas se encontraron con tanto ímpetu que me dolió de la forma más dulce posible."_

—¿Sabes que era eso Roxas? — Lentamente, dos chicos caminaban a través de las calles de Twiligth Town, un rubio y una azabache, cada uno con un helado de sal marina en sus manos. Ambos estaban hablando acerca de la misión que tuvieron en Agrabah, pero principalmente, de un acto que dejo confundidos a ambos incorpóreos.

—No lo sé Xion, es la primera vez que veo algo así.

—¿Crees que Axel sepa porque lo hacen?

—Seguramente si, él posee sus recuerdos de cuando era una persona. Le preguntaremos cuando lleguemos con él a la cima del reloj. — Curiosos por aclarar sus dudas el siempre sabelotodo-Axel, decidieron acelerar el paso, queriendo así llegar lo más rápido posible a su lugar habitual para reunirse con su amigo.

¿Qué es lo que tanto tienen curiosidad Roxas y Xion? Verán, ese día les toco a ambos ir a Agrabah a eliminar unos sincorazones. Pese a que Xion seguía sin poder utilizar la Keyblade, lograron terminar la misión sin problema alguno; ambos eran un buen equipo.

Antes de que hicieran VAC para salir de ese mundo e ir a su lugar de siempre, vieron a una peculiar pareja, un chico y una chica; ambos de cabello negro, con la diferencia que la chica lo tenía significativamente más largo y con una tiara. Ambos estaban hablando al parecer de los diferentes desastres que estaban ocurriendo en Agraba, múltiples tormentas de arena y el ataque de los sincorazones.

El chico es el que se estaba encargando de arreglar las paredes de la ciudad de los daños causados por la arena, pero los sincorazones le impedían trabajar bien, así que también debía luchar contra ellos. La chica trataba de convencerlo de que no vaya, pero al final sus intentos fueron en vano, así que antes de que el chico se marchara, unió por un instante sus labios con los de él, formando así una sonrisa en los labios de ambos.

Esto fue lo que dejo desconcertados a nuestros protagonistas; ¿Por qué unieron sus labios como si no fuera nada malo? ¿Qué es lo que significaba esa acción? Y, sobre todo, ¿Por qué a ambos se les veía tan felices después?

Axel seguro les respondería a todas esas preguntas.

Después de unos pocos minutos, llegaron a donde su pelirrojo amigo los esperaba tranquilamente y en su lugar de siempre. Los tres chicos empezaron a charlar a gusto mientras degustaban sus helados. Pacientemente Roxas y Xion aguardaron la duda que tanto les invadía, dudosos de quien sería aquel que se anime a hacer tan esperada pregunta.

Finalmente, fue Roxas quien tomo el valor para hablar al respecto. —Sabes Axel, el día de hoy Xion y yo vimos algo muy peculiar en nuestra misión. Algo que no entendemos que es.

—¿Qué es lo que les agobia?

—Bueno. — Esta vez, fue Xion quien tomó la palabra. — Eran dos personas, un chico y una chica. Y, bueno… Ambos unieron por un momento sus labios. ¿Qué es lo que hicieron, Axel?

La expresión de Axel no mostro emoción alguna por un instante, pero de un segundo a otro, cambio bruscamente por una amplia sonrisa seguida por una risa. Por algún motivo, el tema le había causado mucha gracia.

Ambas miradas azules de los chicos fijas en él y sus cabezas ligeramente ladeadas reflejaban lo poco que entendían porque su amigo había reaccionado de esa manera.

—Chicos, eso es un beso. — Tras terminar su risa, pudo contestar devolviéndoles la mirada a ambos muchachos. Pero al verlos igual de confundidos que al principio, decidió explicarles un poco más. — Eso es algo que las personas hacen para expresarse cariño el uno al otro, para demostrarse lo mucho que se importan entre ellos.

—Así que un beso eh… — Pensó en voz alta Roxas mientras giraba su rostro hacia su amiga, notando que esta había fijado sus ojos en él. Fácilmente ambos miembros terminaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, dándose a entender que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

—Sí, aunque para que dos personas compartan un beso romántico como el que ustedes vieron tienen que… ¿Q-QUÉ? — Axel no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que lo que estaba viendo lo dejo tan sorprendido que inconscientemente tiro su helado que estaba entre sus dedos.

Roxas y Xion, ambos con los ojos cerrados y compartiendo un dulce e inocente beso, igual al que habían visto minutos atrás. No es algo con lo que esperas ver todos los días. Axel no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer; simplemente estaba ahí, viendo como sus amigos disfrutaban su beso.

Después de lo que habían parecido largos minutos, pero en realidad fueron solo unos escasos segundos, ambos chicos se separaron lentamente, aun teniendo clavada su mirada azul encima del otro. Solo que esta vez, una inevitable sonrisa se adueñaba de los labios de cada uno.

—Tenías razón Axel. — Hablo Roxas, volteando a ver a su amigo, quien seguía perplejo por lo que acababa de presenciar. — Se pueden transmitir muchas cosas con solo un beso. — Ahora entendía también porque a las personas que había visto se les veía tan felices después de haberse besado, seguramente era la misma sensación que lo estaba invadiendo tras haber besado a Xion. No estaría mal el besarla más seguido.

Tras un instante, Axel por fin logro asimilar lo que había pasado y una sonrisa llena de orgullo se posó en sus labios. Sin duda, aquel par eran lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su vida como incorpóreo; ambos eran especiales.

… Pero debía explicarles aun ciertas cosas respecto a los besos, no vaya a ser que quieran experimentarlo esta vez con él.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._


	4. Stay with me

Ok, antes que nada, pido una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta cosa, pero entre el cosplay, que realmente me costó mucho trabajo hacer esta temática (tuve que cambiar completamente de la idea original que había tenido primero) y uno que otro deber por ahí; me tarde más de lo esperado.

Sin embargo, por fin pude terminarlo, y me gusto como quedo. Les agradezco por tener paciencia y que me hayan dejado unos review tan bellos que me animaron a seguir adelante *corazón*. Ahora, los dejare con esto, esperando que les guste.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La saga de Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Square Enix, Disney Interactive Studios y Tetsuya Nomura.

 ** _Advertencia:_** AU, Posible OoC.

 ** _Pareja:_** Rokushi (Roxas x Xion).

 ** _N/A:_** Como siempre, Ryuunoko es la que me ha ayudado tanto a que estos one-shots queden decentes, apoyándome con las ideas y viendo en que podía mejorar (ella vio la cosa tan fea que tenía antes :'D).

* * *

 **Stay With Me.**

 _"La música expresa aquello que no puede decirse con palabras, pero no puede permanecer en silencio."_

¿Cómo rayos es que había terminado parado en ese lugar? ¿Qué lo había impulsado de dejar su confortante habitación para estar en un pequeño salón de música?

Oh, cierto… Axel tuvo la culpa. El pelirrojo lo había sacado casi a rastras para llevarlo a ese lugar. Aunque aún no comprendía cual era el propósito de todo eso, ¿Qué era lo que se proponía?

—¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? — Preguntó Roxas, un tanto temeroso de los planes que pudiera tener su amigo para él, ya que a veces los planes de este no eran tan buenos para su integridad emocional.

—Para escucharte tocar la guitarra. — Le respondió con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro mientras que le entregaba su guitarra acústica que tenía colgando en el hombro… ¿En qué momento la había agarrado?

—Podías escucharme tocar en mi habitación, ¿sabes?

—Hum… no. Quería escucharte aquí. La acústica que genera el aula es diferente, así que podría apreciar mejor la melodía.

Suspiro pesadamente, sabiendo que no podría ganarle a su amigo. —¿Y por eso me tuviste que sacar a la fuerza?

—¡Si! — contestó tan alegremente y con una amplia sonrisa que inclusive llegaba a dar miedo que estuviera tan orgulloso por su acción. —Además, salir de vez en cuando también es sano para tu pequeña mente.

El mayor le revolvió despreocupadamente su cabello dorado, sin importarle que el peinado e este desafiaba todas las reglas de la gravedad. ¿Cómo es posible que Roxas siempre tuviera aquel característico peinado sin problema alguno? Al pelirrojo le costaban preciadas horas de sueño para poder mantener controlado sus hebras.

En fin, no estaban ahí para compartirse consejos de belleza. El guitarrista se alejó del brazo de su amigo mientras que su rostro expresaba cierta molestia; Axel sabía perfectamente que eso le irritaba, y aun así lo hacía apropósito. Vaya mejor amigo es el que se había conseguido.

Tras una risa burlona de parte del pelirrojo, este procedió a extenderle unas hojas a su amigo, unas partituras de la canción que esperaba escuchar. Roxas empezó a leer las partituras, y no le fue difícil reconocer la melodía.

—¿En serio quieres que toque esta canción tan cursi? — El desagrado era evidente en el rostro del rubio, podía verse en cada rasgo del muchacho y como estaba casi matando al mayor con su mirada azulada..

—¡Oh vamos! Es una de mis favoritas, ¿está mal que quiera escucharla por parte de mi mejor amigo.

—Si. — La frialdad con la que contestó Roxas sorprendió a Axel, pero él conocía a su amigo, sabía que terminaría tocando dichosa canción. Un suspiro salió de los labios del rubio. —Solo lo haré porque eres mi amigo… Y porque si no lo hago me vas a atormentar por el resto de mi vida.

Una sonrisa victoriosa fue lo que recibió. —Es bueno saber que me conoces. — En definitiva, había veces en las que Axel daba miedo.

"Stay with me", era un tanto sorprendente ver qué a Axel le gustaban ese tipo de canciones tan románticas y sin sentido. Los ojos azules de Roxas analizaban rápidamente la partitura, cuando se sintió listo, colocó los dedos en el lugar indicado para crear la nota que necesitaba mientras que con la otra mano empezaba a rasgar cuidadosamente las cuerdas al ritmo necesario de la canción.

Decir que Roxas era solo un aficionado a la guitarra sería una broma; ya que el rubio realmente tenía un talento natural para la guitarra, y aunque fuese una canción que no le agradaba, lograba crear la armonía indicada con las notas e inclusive transmitía un poco de su personalidad. Roxas era un maestro de la guitarra.

Por obvias razones, la música que nacía desde aquella aula se escuchaba desde fuera a pesar que estuviera la puerta cerrada. El ritmo, las notas y la armonía entre estas llamó la atención de cierta chica que iba pasando por ahí… Pero había algo más, los sentimientos que lograba percibir fue lo que la llevó a buscar a aquel que creaba aquella melodía mientras tenía su violín en mano.

No le costó trabajo encontrar dichoso salón, sin pensarlo mucho y simplemente dejándose llevar, abrió lentamente la puerta, temiendo que esta rechinara y arruinara la música proveniente de la guitarra.

La presencia de la muchacha llamó la atención de ambos chicos, que solo voltearlos a verla por unos breves segundos para que después ambos siguieran en lo suyo; Roxas tocando y Axel escuchando. No les molestaba que hubiera un tercero en el aula.

La chica de cabellera obscura y corta tenía fija su mirada en Roxas, había algo en él que le llamaba mucho la atención -y no precisamente su aspecto físico- sino lo que transmitía con esas simples notas; un profundo sentimiento de soledad. Aunque este siempre ha tenido a su amigo con él, Roxas sentía un extraño vacío en su corazón, uno que por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de llenarlo con nada.

Sin saber muy bien el porqué, la azabache acomodo su violín en su cuello y empezó a tocar, tratando de su violín se adaptará a la guitarra, creando una armonía perfecta entre ambos instrumentos. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose guiar por lo que su corazón le decía, no le hacía falta ver partitura alguna, sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

Roxas y Axel voltearon a ver a la chica sorprendidos por las acciones de esta. Un cálido sentimiento nació dentro del corazón de Roxas, y que lentamente viajaba por todo su cuerpo. Comprendió rápidamente las intenciones de la chica, y por alguna extraña razón, dejó de sentir aquel vacío dentro de él. Sentía que la música de la chica era lo que le hacía falta para poder sentirse completo. Una sincera sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras que de igual forma cerraba sus ojos, simplemente dejándose guiar por la chica, creando un nuevo ritmo, uno más reconfortante.

Axel solo podía ver a ambos músicos sorprendido, ellos no se conocían, pero eso no les fue impedimento para poder crear tan hermosa melodía. Sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, ambos crearon un vínculo, y gracias a la música se estaban comunicando, mostrándole su alma al otro.

« _I don't want you to leave. Will you hold my hand?_ » En voz baja, Roxas cantó una frase de la canción dejándose llevar por el momento. Escucharlo cantar era todo un milagro; y todo gracias a una violinista.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos más, hasta que lamentablemente la canción estaba llegando a su fin. Lentamente ambos abrieron sus ojos, fijando sus miradas en el otro, notando así que ambos tenían unos ojos azules tan similares y una amplia sonrisa en ambos rostros.

—Soy Roxas. — Con movimientos algo torpes, se acercó un poco a la muchacha, extendiendo la mano para poder presentarse de manera adecuada.

—Xion. — Con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas, devolvió el gesto al muchacho, sintiendo un leve pulso electrizante al momento que sus manos se tocaron.

—Ok, sé cuándo no me necesitan. Muy bien hecho chicos, es hermoso ver qué un vínculo se haya formado enfrente de mis propios ojos. — Nervioso por el ambiente, Axel procedió a despedirse lo más rápido que posible.

Un intenso tono carmesí se adueñó de las mejillas de Xion, parecía un pequeño tomate. No podía creer que un desconocido le haya hecho semejante comentario tan importante y revelador.

—¿Qué es un vínculo?— Y para ser peor, Roxas no sabía la importancia de los vínculos y tendría que ser ella quien le explique.

Vaya forma de conocer a alguien.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._


	5. I'll save you

Vaya que me atrase horrores con esta historia xD Mi objetivo era terminar estos 20 drabbles lo más pronto posible, actualizar cuando menos una vez a la semana… Y paso un año entero xD

Bueno, al menos no los he abandonado. La universidad me retraso bastante, ya que conforme más avanzo, más carga es… Así que hago lo que puedo, no me maten ;w;

Con este sería el quinto drabble de esta saga (Fuck, yo creí que llevaba más ;w;), por tanto tiempo sin escribir, honestamente estoy un poquito oxidada :'D Espero les guste nwn

Y esta vez no prometo nada respecto a las actualizaciones XD Estoy trabajando en el otro, pero, puede tardar unas semanas o puede tardar otro año (¿) Solo diré que no los abandonare uwu

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La saga de Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Square Enix, Disney Interactive Studios y Tetsuya Nomura.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Posible OoC.

 ** _Pareja:_** Rokushi (Roxas x Xion).

 ** _N/A:_** Ignoren las drogas que use para poder cumplir con esta temática (?)

* * *

 **I'll save you.**

 _"La luz es la salvación. Pero la oscuridad también es parte de la vida humana"_

Había un sepulcral silencio en aquella pequeña y obscura habitación. La caída de Roxas sobre sus rodillas provoco un impactante sonido sordo; no le prestó atención al dolor que sus rodillas habían sufrido por el impacto, sus azulados ojos expresaban todo el dolor, confusión y rabia que sentía en ese momento, sus dientes rechinaban por la fuerte presión que había entre ellos, no sabía que decir en ese momento.

Sus ojos humedecieron rápidamente y quedaron viendo fijamente al suelo, como si este tuviera las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Sus dedos pasaron a través de sus hebras doradas, dando pequeños tirones a estos, intentando poder controlar toda la ola de sentimientos que experimentaba en tan pocos segundos.

—Roxas.

«¿Por qué?» Esa era la única pregunta que su mente podía formular, esperando que entre más veces se la repitiera, más pronto podría encontrar la respuesta que desesperadamente necesitaba. Quería entender porque le había tocado vivir todo esto.

—Roxas.

¿Por qué la vida siempre le cobraba malas jugadas? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que perder a sus seres queridos, aquellos que lo hacen feliz? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho que se mereciera tales castigos? Seguramente el culpable era Sora y sus acciones; el karma se hacía que él pagara los errores del castaño; ya que él era su incorpóreo, su único destino era sufrir.

—¡Roxas! — La voz que le estuvo llamando desde hace un tiempo alzo el tono, consiguiendo finalmente la atención del mencionado. Este alzo el rostro, dejando ver la lagrima que había empezado a bajar por su mejilla mientras su mirada de dolor miraba "aquello" que tenía enfrente.

Un espejo; o al menos eso aparentaba a primera vista. El marco de plata perfectamente detallado y adornado reflejaba fácilmente lo especial que era ese espejo. Y vaya que lo era, ya que en su cristal se lograba apreciar algo, o más bien a alguien; una chica, pero no cualquier chica, sino Xion.

Por motivos que ninguno de los dos lograba entender, la azabache estaba reflejada en aquel cristal… Estando sola y en un terrible lugar lúgubre.

La muchacha le estaba regalando al rubio una pequeña sonrisa y una cálida mirada, tratando de así tranquilizarlo un poco. Estaba asustada, sí, pero conocía a la perfección a su mejor amigo, sabía que si ella se deprimía solo empeoraría el estado emocional de Roxas, y en estos momentos, lo mejor que podían hacer ambos era tranquilizarse y buscar juntos una salida.

—No te deprimas. Veras que las cosas se resolverán pronto.

Roxas tenía un nudo en la garganta, había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero las palabras simplemente no salían. Dio un profundo suspiro mientras más lagrimas corrían a través de sus mejillas; su mirada empezó a buscar los orbes azulados de la azabache.

La estrecha relación que ambos tenían era única, estaban conectados a tal punto de poder entender los pensamientos y sentimientos del otro con solo verse a los ojos, aunque fuesen solo unos segundos. Miedo, tristeza, confusión, coraje y dolor.

Había un intenso y destacable dolor reflejado en los ojos vidriosos de Xion, tenía miedo de no poder volver a estar junto a Roxas y Axel, no volver a comer helado de sal marina junto a ellos mientras se divertían diciendo tonterías de su día a día. No entendía porque aquella tortura le había tocado a ella, ¿A quién había hecho tal daño para que se desquitaran así con ella?

No lo soporto más, finalmente rompió en llanto después de haberlo estado soportando todo ese tiempo; no era tan fuerte como creía, y esto le molestaba. No quería que el estado emocional actual de Roxas empeorara por su culpa, solo por estarla viendo llorar.

Bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos azules con los mechones negros de su flequillo, avergonzada por haber estallado en llanto.

—Xion. — Hablo Roxas, era su momento de tranquilizar a su amiga. Aunque él tampoco estuviera bien aún, su prioridad era el bienestar de Xion, y no le importaba nada ni nadie más que ella. —Xion por favor mírame.

Intento dejar de llorar y secarse los restos que quedaron en sus mejillas para lentamente alzar la mirada. Parecía una niña pequeña, que tenía miedo a una tormenta eléctrica, necesitada de alguna clase de protección. Esta apariencia causo mucha ternura en el interior de Roxas.

—Te prometo que te sacare de ahí. — Habló con total confianza dentro de sí, Xion necesitaba protección y consuelo, y él le daría todo lo que necesitara. Xion era su mundo, haría lo que fuera por ella. —No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero lo hare. Volveremos a estar juntos.

Los intensos iris azules reflejaban toda la determinación que tenía Roxas con aquellas palabras, ella tampoco entendía como lo haría, pero logro sentir una intensa sensación cálida dentro de sí, sabía que podía confiar en Roxas, él estaba ahí para ella y solo para ella.

Roxas poso su mano derecha en el espejo; quería poder abrazar a Xion, protegerla y consentirla… Pero aquel odioso cristal los separaba. No quería sentir el frio vidrio, quería poder sentir la calidez que emana el cuerpo de Xion. Rompió en llanto nuevamente.

Xion entendía el dolor de Roxas, sabía que él también necesitaba desahogar sus sentimientos al igual que ella. Posiciono su mano en el lugar que estaba la del rubio, tratando de que asi, de alguna forma, pudieran estar juntos.

—Te salvaré… Xion.

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._


	6. Amistad misteriosa

Después de 84 años, he vuelto por fin con la continuación de este conjunto de OneShots. Originalmente quería terminar los 20 OneShots para el Rokushi Day del 2017… Pero bueno, al menos no he abandonado el proyecto xD

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La saga de Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Square Enix, Disney Interactive Studios y Tetsuya Nomura.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Posible OoC.

 ** _Pareja:_** Rokushi (Roxas x Xion).

 ** _N/A:_** Ocupe el libro favorito de mi adorada Ryuunoko, ella fue la de las ideas para estos, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

* * *

 **Amistad misteriosa**

 _"_ _Las amistades surgen de manera tan fugaz, que uno nunca se percata de lo efímeras que estas son"_

Por más curioso que fuera, disfrutaba mucho pasar su tiempo libre en la biblioteca, y es que ¿a quién no le gusta poder pasar unos momentos de tranquilidad? Sin que nadie los moleste y perdiéndose en historias de fantasía. Obviamente su amigo Axel estaba en total desacuerdo con esto, algo totalmente normal teniendo en cuenta la personalidad del pelirrojo.

La gran cantidad de personas veía la biblioteca como un lugar de esclavitud, un castigo. Principalmente por culpa de los bibliotecarios extremistas obsesionados con el silencio. Pero, para Roxas, este silencio le era perfecto. Le gustaba poder estar en un lugar tranquilo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos o en las historias de sus libros, la biblioteca era un lugar adecuado para alguien como él.

En su estadía en la universidad era agitada y pesada; largas y tediosas clases, profesores estrictos y tareas que debían entregarse el día de ayer. De algún extraño modo, Roxas estaba logrando sobrevivir a toda esta carga de presión, y aun así encontraba el tiempo para ir a su lugar favorito en las horas libres que tenía entre clases.

Hoy no era la excepción, después de haber salido de su examen, quería relajarse de toda la presión que este le ocasiono. Así que, era horade ir a la biblioteca.

Al ingresar solo le quedaba una pregunta que hacerse; ¿Qué leería ese día? A pesar de que ha estado ahí tanto tiempo, aún quedaba un enorme repertorio del cual podía elegir. Era difícil elegir solo un libro.

Al no estar seguro, decidió recorrer sus pasillos llenos de libros, viendo si alguno de estos lograba captar su atención. Quizás inclusive se encontraba con algo nuevo e interesante.

Empezó a divagar entre los pasillos, leyendo el titulo de los libros escrito a su respectivo canto. Y así siguió durante más tiempo del que él esperaba, sabía que no debía juzgar un libro por su portada, pero ¡joder! No es tan fácil cuando se tiene un título tan absurdo como "La juventud en éxtasis" o cosas así.

Esperaba que en los próximos pasillos se pudiera encontrar con algo más interesante.

No tardó mucho en encontrarse con una chica, de complexión pequeña y una tez clara que hacia un perfecto contraste con su corta melena azabache. La muchacha logro obtener su atención, principalmente por los curiosos brincos que esta daba con la intención de alcanzar un libro ubicado en una de las estanterías más altas. Era un tanto adorable.

A pesar de ser una total desconocida, Roxas no podía dejarla ahí sufriendo por el libro. Él tampoco era el más alto que digamos, pero al menos lograba alcanzar la estantería más alta.

—Hey, ¿Quieres ayuda?

El azabache volteo rápidamente hacia el rubio, mostrando sus intensos ojos azules. —Oh, por favor. No alcanzo aquel libro.

Roxas alzo el brazo, solo eran unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia, pero era lo suficiente para poder alcanzar dicho libro sin problemas. Al tomar el libro le dio un vistazo rápido —¿El nombre del viento? No sabía que a alguien más también le gustara. — Comento emocionado ante tal descubrimiento.

—Es mi libro favorito, su historia es tan preciosa. Tristemente no es muy apreciado.

—Lo sé, por eso es bueno conocer a alguien que también le guste. — Finalmente le entrego dichoso libro; ambos tenían una dulce sonrisa en sus rostros, emocionados ante tal descubrimiento.

Ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos durante unos segundos, tratando de saber más del otro a través de sus miradas azules, tan parecidas.

—Soy Xion. — Ella fue quien decidió romper con aquel silencio que se había empezado a formar entre ellos, estaba demasiado emocionada por lo que estaba pasando, no quería perder el contacto con su nuevo amigo, así que decidió presentarse primero mientras extendía su mano.

—Roxas. — Devolvió el gesto estrechando sus manos. —Creía que era el único loco que disfrutaba la estadía en la biblioteca. — Comento divertido al recordar los múltiples comentarios de su mejor amigo.

La muchacha rio bajo por lo curiosa que le pareció la frase. —Tal parece que no… No sé porque la desprecian tanto.

—Ni yo. Hey, ¿Qué te parece si busco algún libro y tenemos una sesión de lectura? — Propuso el chico, emocionado de por fin encontrar a alguien con su mismo gusto, no perdería la oportunidad. Xion asintió de inmediato.

Roxas tomo el primer libro que se encontró, después de tanta búsqueda, termino eligiendo uno al azar. Por primera vez, no le importaba la trama que este tuviera, no le iba a prestar atención de cualquier forma; por algún motivo, Xion le llamaba más la atención, quería estar a su lado tratando de entender que es lo que estaba pasando.

Ambos terminaron en una pequeña sala de estar, sentados uno enfrente del otro. Xion se adentró rápidamente a la fascinante historia de su preciado libro; no importaba las veces que lo haya leído ya, siempre lograba cautivarla como la primera vez.

Roxas intento hacer lo mismo, a pesar de que haya leído el primer párrafo 20 veces ya, simplemente no lograba procesar lo escrito ahí; y para ser honesto, no le importaba. Su mirada siempre se terminaba desviando hacia Xion, su adorable rostro de gozo leyendo la historia entre sus manos era más interesante para él.

Involuntariamente empezó a sonreír mientras la observaba, no sabía que tenía que la hacía tan interesante.

Por más que estuviera inmersa en la historia, Xion sintió la mirada de Roxas sobre ella desde el primer momento, y esto la ponía sumamente nerviosa y feliz. Alzo la mirada hacia el rubio, y le pareció sumamente adorable como este escondió rápidamente su rostro detrás del libro; parecía un niño que había sido descubierto en plena jugarreta.

Así es como empezó un inocente coqueteo entre ambos, cada mirada era una desesperada búsqueda por entender que es lo que estaba pasando, porque sentían esos intensos sentimientos de felicidad… Porque lo único que querían era verse mutuamente.

—Con que aquí estas Roxas. — Axel le hablo a su mejor amigo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros. Dándole un susto casi de muerte. –Amigo, te he buscado por todas partes. No sabía que la biblioteca fuese tan grande.

—¡A-Axel!

—Shhhh, no puedes hablar fuerte en una biblioteca. — Lo callo el pelirrojo, dándole uno de los sermones que Roxas le dio en el pasado. —Como sea, mi jornada de hoy ha terminado, podemos irnos.

—¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Te presento a Xi…— Paro abruptamente al percatarse que el sillón de enfrente estaba totalmente vacío. —¿Dónde está?

—¿Quién? — Axel estaba confundido, no entendía que estaba pasando al momento que vio a su amigo levantarse de su lugar y buscar desesperado por los alrededores.

—Xion, la chica que estaba frente mío antes de que llegaras.

—Viejo, ahora si no te entiendo. Estabas solo, no había nadie enfrente tuyo. — Hablo serio, puede que siempre estuviera bromeando con su amigo, pero esta vez, estaba preocupado.

Paro en seco, ¿Qué estaba solo? No, eso es imposible, estaba con ella. Esos sentimientos que recorrieron su pecho, no pudo haberlos imaginado… ¿O sí?

—Creo es hora de ir a descansar Roxas. Has estado demasiado agobiado últimamente con muchas cosas. Vámonos. — Roxas no sabía que creer, estaba confundido y necesitaba respuestas. Quizás Xion se fue asustada al ver la repentina aparición de Axel y este no le prestó atención. Si, seguramente fue eso.

Ambos chicos caminaron en silencio hacia la salida, el estado actual de ambos era demasiado fuera de lo usual, ninguno de los dos lograba entender bien que es lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Roxas iba con la mirada en el suelo, tratando de encontrar una explicación. En cierto punto, hubo algo que lo hizo voltear en determinado pasillo. Y lo que vio, lo dejo aturdido. Una fotografía de Xion colgada en la pared, a su alrededor había diversos moños de color negro, y una placa que decía " _En memoria de Xion_ ".

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._


End file.
